The Olympus Docs
by A1V1I1
Summary: Percy Jackson is the self-described billion-heir to Poseidon Water Corp. He is also a Captain in the Olympus Mafia. Someone is trying to take them down and they're doing it very effectively. When an e-mail is intercepted, his new mission is to take them down. Whoever them is, of course. T just cause I'm paranoid.
1. A Narrow Escape

It was a dull, dreary day in New York. It was raining and cold. But none of those things affected me in the back row of my black limousine. As we exited the city and entered the warehouse district, I noticed a sign by the Titans that this was their territory. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson, billion-heir to the Poseidon Water Corporation. I am a part-time surfer, part-time swimmer, and full-time player. At least, that is what the public sees. What am I really? I am a spy with enough gadgets to make James Bond jealous, a fighter with enough expertise to make the Navy SEALS jealous, and a Captain in the Olympus Mafia. As you can probably see, I make a lot of notable people/organizations jealous. The Olympus Mafia was made of twelve genetically enhanced humans. There are the 'Big Three' who are the founders and collective, hmmm, leaders. They are; Poseidon who is my father, Zeus my uncle and President of Zeus Air Global, and Hades my other uncle and the one guy who came up with an original company name, Underworld Jewels. There is Hephaestus; our weapons designer, Ares; our main enforcer, Apollo; who created the Olympian Formula and is also a solitary sniper, Artemis; twin of Apollo and she leads her own elite sniper squad called the Hunters, Dionysus; our signature drug maker who also makes our signature drug called Spots, Aphrodite; our main diplomat and suit maker, Hera; the only Olympian who isn't involved in any illicit activities, Athena; our main strategist and rival to my father, and Hermes; who deals with Flash, a performance-enhancing drug. Anyways what was a gorgeous guy in his late twenties doing in a dump of metal warehouses? Well, I was going to discuss with our, heh, underworld counterpart the prices of producing cocaine. Prices were rising and so was the conscience of my mother with drug dealing. As Delphin, my father's right hand man and chauffeur pulled into the abandoned parking lot, my soldier's sense was buzzing at the back of my head. Something was wrong. I looked around, and then finally found some proof of my paranoia. I shoved Delphin down as soon as the first bullets came. Delphin opened up the door for me and I literally dived into the limo. He quickly got in as well. The bullets ricocheted and sparked off the bulletproof car. The tires were screeching as we did a one hundred and eighty degree turn. Then we sped off at a speed that most Formula One drivers would be jealous of. As I said, I make a lot of people jealous. 


	2. The Meeting

Saturday, December 1, 2011, 1:00 As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs to my room. Turned left, then right, then right again, up the stairs. Delphin looked at me strangely, "Percy, we need to report this immediately. This was a serious attempt on your life." I gave him a dirty look and replied with the snarky voice I had perfected over the years, "As serious as this attempt may be, Delphin, I still have a life outside the Mafia." "No you do not! That is only a cover for the public. The Mafia is your life and your life is the Mafia. Nothing more, nothing less." "Whatever." I drawled. "I'm inviting my girlfriend over." "Your current girlfriend." "Yeah, I'm inviting my current girlfriend over." I said mimicking his emphasis on the word current. Plus, I needed a bath anyway. Saturday, December 1, 2011, 1:50 I settled down in my hot tub bath. The steam would have driven somebody crazy but I liked it. I liked any form of water. Naturally, I was not alone in the bathtub. My current girlfriend, Katie Gardener was in there as well. We were kind of in the midst of making out but my Forge 6th generation phone rang. Like our entire tech, Hephaestus made it. As I gently untangled myself, I moved towards my phone. There was a text from my Dionysus; "Come to the Dining Hall, Peter Johnson. And without that Kayla Granger, please." I sighed, knowing that it was pointless correcting Dionysus as he was drunk most of the time. Katie looked at me and rested her hand on my six-pack. "Please don't go. I probably won't even see you for the next day." I would have rolled my eyes at any other person but I need to keep my image of a boyfriend up. "Sure Katie. Dinner at the Portabella Grill on Monday?" Without even waiting for her to say anything, I stood up and grabbed my towel. I hurried to my bedroom to avoid catching a cold. I changed into turquoise Parasuco silkscreen t-shirt, black skinny jeans and put on my slippers, as the stone was extremely cold during the winter months. I went down to the Dining Hall and turned the grandfather clock's hour hand to 3:00. It moved aside soundlessly. I stepped into a tunnel that was seven feet tall and five feet wide. They were it with green torches; Greek Fire. Greek Fire was a special compound that; when added to fire, made it a). Green b). Everlasting c). Inextinguishable d). Very, very dangerous. So this is why I stuck to the very middle of this tunnel. I should have brought a sweater down here, as this was previously the meat locker for this house. I walked to the thrones that the 'Olympians' sit on, hoping that Owl Eyes wouldn't catch me. "Mr. Jackson, being fashionably late is restricted only to the party circuit. Is it something to be desired? All of our children are becoming late now due to the unhealthy influence of choosing you as Captain. Zeus, may I recommend…" Yup, Athena totally missed me. Oh sorry, Lady Athena. "SILENCE! I called this meeting not so we can bicker but so Captain Jackson can give a report of the cocaine negotiations! Begin, Jackson!" I walked to the middle and stopped. "SIR! There were no negotiations. As soon as Delphin and I got out of the car I sensed something was wrong. A couple seconds later, around forty gunmen started firing on us. Both of us got into the limousine safely…" "Sadly," Dionysus muttered. "And we reached the mansion safely. SIR!" Zeus narrowed his eyes as if trying to detect any holes in my report. Can I mention now that he's extremely paranoid? "Wait!" Owl Eyes said. "How did you know there was something not right?" "Simple." I replied. "This was a warehouse for welding things, right? In all the other times I've gone there, everything was left untouched including the fire extinguisher. Today when Delphin and I went there, there was no fire extinguisher." I stepped back to my father's throne and waited for the meeting to finish. Then somebody came down the steps. 


End file.
